This invention relates to new and useful improvements in squeeze box assemblies primarily designed for use on hogs, but of course being usable for other small animals.
It is desirable, when treating animals for various purposes, to hold them by means of a squeeze box assembly and these squeeze boxes are usually relatively involved constructions utilizing linkage levers and the like.
These are not always satisfactory, particularly when used on relatively small animals such as hogs, sheep and the like.
It is also often desirable, particularly when dealing with animals such as sheep or hogs, to be able to weigh the animal readily and easily and this not possible with conventional squeeze boxes.